puffin_publishing_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Adolf Hitler's Career Change
'"Adolf Hitler's Career Change" '''is the third episode of the Publishing Podcast. Recording & Release "Chapter 3: Adolf Hitler's Career Change" was conceived, recorded, and performed by TV's Kevin Lanigan, Joe Konroy, Justin Germeroth, Gabe Levy, and Vern Tooley, with special guest star Jacob Kelleher, and was released on iTunes and Soundcloud May 1st, 2016. Sketches Included * Adolf Hitler's Career Change * FALSE HEATHER GRAHAM!! * Judy Blume on Line Two * Hitler Keeps At It! * J. Here! * The Four Midgets of Stephen King * The Plot to Take Down Puffin Publishing * The End of the Podcast Synopsis of Sketches "Adolf Hitler's Career Change" Adolf Hitler, die Fuhrer of Germany's Third Reich, attempts to get another book off the ground that wasn't Mein Kampf; several, in fact. All of them aimed at children. Characters featured: * T.S. Wiggles (Joe Konroy) * Adolf Hitler (Jacob Kelleher) * Dr. Suess (mentioned) * Anne Frank (mentioned) * Charlotte Bronte (mentioned) "FALSE HEATHER GRAHAM!" "The Heather Graham Guy" goes to a book signing meet and greet, and doesn't meet the Heather Graham he expected. Characters featured: * Heather Graham, the author (Gabe Levy) * The Heather Graham Guy (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Heather Graham the actress (mentioned) "Judy Blume on Line Two" Down on her luck, acclaimed children's author Judy Blume pursues a new line of work. However, her clients are keen to her identity. Characters featured: * Judy Blume/"Moon"/"Starkle"/"Jemimah" (Gabe Levy) * Pervert 1 (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Pervert 2 (Vern Tooley) * Pervert 3 (Joe Konroy) * Pervert 4 aka "The Heather Graham Guy" (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Pervert 5 (Jacob Kelleher) * Margaret Pennybottom (mentioned) "Hitler Keeps At It" Adolf Hitler pitches more book manuscripts to head editor T.S. Wiggles. Characters featured: * T.S. Wiggles (Joe Konroy) * Adolf Hitler (Jacob Kelleher) * James Patterson (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Jane Austen (mentioned) * Dr. Suess (mentioned) "J. Here!" Jane Austen of E! Entertainment interviews national treasure J.K. Rowling to discuss the new 8th Harry Potter book, but a similarity in voices caused confusion and turmoil. Characters featured: * Jane Austen (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * J.K. Rowling (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Charlotte Bronte (mentioned) "The Four Midgets of Stephen King" The secret origin of Stephen King is revealed, but one member has other plans. Characters featured: * Stephen King/Head Stephen King (Gabe Levy) * Torso Stephen King (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Lower Groin Stephen King (Vern Tooley) * "The Legs" Stephen King/George R.R. Martin's Third Chin (Joe Konroy) * George R.R. Martin (mentioned) "The Plot to Take Down Puffin Publishing" Publishing firms Random House and Scholastic form an unholy alliance to rid the earth of Puffin Publishing. Characters featured: * Lord Random House (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Scholastic (Justin Germeroth) * Louis Sachar (mentioned) "The End of the Podcast" Characters featured: * Your host, A Horse Named Whinny * Cheri O'Terri * Garrett Morris * Pete Spiderman * Hershel Kristofski * Antonio Spaghetti * Two Eggs in a Hankey * Lupita Nyongo * Arcade Fire * The Muffin Man who lives on Drury Lane * Applesauce McGillicutty * Zooey Deschanel * Marshall the Miracle Dog * Absentee Fathers Across the Land * Dr. Finklefart * Mish * The entire country of Sweden * Musical guest: Me * Panties * Bobby Moynihan * A Little Teapot, short and stout Trivia * This marks the first time a special guest was the title character of an episode of the PufPubPod. * This episode marks the first appearances of Adolf Hitler, The Heather Graham Guy, J.K. Rowling, Random House Palpatine, and Scholastic. * Most of the fake books mentioned by Adolf Hitler throughout his two-part sketch were hastily scrawled on Post-It notes by Vern Tooley and TV's Kevin Lanigan during recording. Jacob Kelleher had not seen any of these prior to recording. The first time he was seeing these titles was when he was reading them aloud. * The angry man from New Jersey heard screaming about Heather Graham and Aunt Jemimah throughout this episode is known to the Puffin Boys as "The Heather Graham Guy" and they ask that you know him likewise. * Jane Austen & JK Rowling failing to differentiate themselves using the very unhelpful "J here!" is a reference to the podcast U Talking U2 To Me?, a personal favorite of both Vern Tooley & TV's Kevin Lanigan. On that show, hosts Adam Scott Aukerman were worried that their voices sounded too similar to decided to not fix this problem at all by beginning their sentences with "Scott here!" * The background music used in "The Four Midgets of Stephen King" is a theme from the Werner Herzog film ''Even Dwarves Started Small, one of two films in which the entire cast is made up of little people. This will be the first time in a Puffin Sketch in which filmmaker Werner Herzog is referenced in some way. * The Puffin most excited to delve into the midget universe of Stephen King was Justin Germeroth. Because the universe is a cruel place, he is the only main Puffin to not appear in this sketch. * The premise of "The Plot" sketches is simple: Justin Germeroth as Scholastic encounters a character portrayed by TV's Kevin Lanigan doing an impression of a minor character from a sci-fi or fantasy property. Up first: Emperor Palpatine. * The second name in any Don Pardo closer is always a real SNL castmember. * The name "Dr. Finklefart" is a reference to a film set experience shared by Vern Tooley and TV's Kevin Lanigan. On set for a documentary about Lewis & Clark, the duo were no great fans of the director who didn't treat his cast or crew with much respect, at one point referring to the actor portraying Lewis as "Dr. Finklefart," which will never not be funny to Tooley or TV's Kevin. * That same film set inspired a later sketch about the diary of Lewis & Clark. * The line "I'm calling you up and I got my thing in my hand" that Vern Tooley utters in "Judy Blume on Line Two" is a reference to Wonder Showzen's season two episode "Mathematics." * During the end of the podcast, Don Pardo announces that "Antonio Spaghetti," "Arcade Fire," and "Mish" were all on this month's episode. Those three names are Puffin castmember Vern Tooley's pseudonym that he uses for when he has to use a name in placing a food or drink order, his favorite band, and a terrible short film that he made.